Naming the Dog
by Nikkix1421
Summary: The family decides to get a dog. Lots of Marti/Derek with implications of one-sided Dasey. Now updated to a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

I was going to use this later on in another story I have, but I thought it still works as a one-shot. Hopefully everyone enjoys this!!

Disclaimer-I do not own Life With Derek.

* * *

"Smerek! Smerek! Wake up, it's time to go!" Marti yelled as she jumped up and down on my bed trying to wake me up. "Oh hey Smarti, is it morning already?" I asked keeping my eyes closed.

"Yes it is, now get up! Come on Smerek we are going to be late!" I still had yet to open his eyes when I asked, "Smarti, care to tell me what time it is?"

"I think it's before nine, but I don't really know. Nora said that we can get there as soon as they open so we can get more of a selection, or something like that." Marti responded. I didn't reply because I then new what time it really was. I had glanced over to my clock on the table and it read 7:58 AM. I then pulled the covers farther over my head. "Smarti, I don't have to get up yet, we still have two hours before the place even opens."

"No Smerek, get up now. Everyone else is already awake. We are waiting on you. Nora said we can get some breakfast before we get there, so get up now Smerek!" Marti yelled at me. "Come on, even Casey is up and ready."

"Casey's going?" I asked as I shot up out of my bed quickly. "Yes she is going. You're silly Smerek. Come on!"

_Well of course Miss Princess is going. Miss 'I'll do anything for this family.' Miss 'my life is just perfect' with her stupid perfect football playing boyfriend, and her stupid perfect grades and he stupid perfect self. _

I scoff at the thought of her as I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. "Who the hell gets up this early on a Saturday morning?" I asked aloud to myself. Once I was dressed and ready I went downstairs to be with the rest of the family. Of course Marti was the first to yell at me, "Smerek! You took forever! What if the dog I want is gone already?"

"Marti dear, the place still isn't open; you can still have whatever dog you want." Nora said.

_Ah yes, the dog; the only reason for this family trip so early in the morning. _

We all piled into the car, leaving Casey and I in the very back row, alone.

_Great, now I have to ride the whole way there with her sitting 'oh so close' to me and all I can do is look at her. Look at her, and sit here wishing all the things I could say to her; the things I could do to her. Isn't this just perfect?_

_Not. _

After breakfast we got in the car again and once again Casey and I are forced to the back row. Probably so our parents would be far enough away that they could tune out the fighting that was more than likely to occur. Once the car started I leaned my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. I recalled the scene from last night that led us to our current situation; _getting a new dog._

"_Kids, could you all come down here for a minute?" My dad's voice trailed throughout the upstairs hallway. Casey walked out of her room with the phone attached to her ear. "I am on the phone with Max, can this wait?" I scoffed as I walked past her and mocked her, "I am on the phone with Max, blah blah blah. Casey, no one cares." I said as headed down the stairs. "Dad, what's this all about?" I asked. Just then Lizzie and Edwin came running down the stairs. "Yeah George what is wrong?" "Are we in trouble?" Edwin asked. "No, no one is in trouble; this is actually a good thing. But where is Casey?"_

_I smirked before replying, "She said she is on the phone with Max, and asked if this could wait." _

"_No this can not wait. Casey! Get down here right now!" George yelled, but not in an angry 'your in trouble' sort of way._

"_Please, just ten more minutes." Casey yelled from the top of the stairs. I stood up and said, "I'll go get her."_

_Once I got to her bedroom, I opened the door. Well more like swung it open. "Casey, we are having a family meeting and since you _are _apart of this family, you need to be there too." I said with a smirk._

"_Max, could I call you back later… yeah I guess it is important since they sent my annoying brother up to get me… okay…yeah…that sounds like a plan…yeah see you later Max." Casey said hanging up the phone._

"_See you later Max." I said mocking her again. I can't help it, she is dating a loser. Who wants to date a football player anyways? Oh yeah that's right… Casey does. She wouldn't ever want a hockey star like, well say like me. No that sort of thing never happens. _

"_Come on everyone is waiting for you." I said as I grabbed her arm to take her downstairs to the living room where the rest of the family awaited. "Get your dirty hands off of me. I can walk myself you know." She shot back at me. I immediately dropped my hand away from her arm and pushed myself past her until I was at least seven steps ahead of her. "Whatever." I mumbled under my breath. Once I was downstairs I sat in my recliner and waited for 'The Princess' to grace us with her presence so we could get this family meeting started. Once Casey was situated she looked over to our parents, who were grinning like maniacs. _

"_So Mom, George… what's this all about?" Casey asked. Dad looked around to all of us and then back to Nora before he finally responded to our questions. _

"_Kids, I…sorry, we have decided to get a family dog." _

_Various reactions came from each of us. Of course Marti was thrilled beyond belief. She even started jumping up and down on the couch until Nora picked her up and told her to jump on the floor instead. Lizzie and Edwin both yelled, "Sweet" and "Awesome" then began to give each other high fives. Casey looked like she was about to protest and I just said "cool." Then Casey spoke up. _

_I knew this was coming._

"_Where are we getting it from?" She asked. "…Because, I don't like those places that kill them if they don't get adopted with in a certain amount of time. It is wrong, and I don't want any part of it."_

"_But Casey dear, wouldn't you want to save one that could possibly be put to sleep? That way we could save its life. That's why I thought we should go there." Nora reasoned with her daughter. "Yeah, I guess you are right Mom." _

"_Good, I'm glad you came around on this Casey. So what kind of dog does everyone think we should get?" _

_Marti was the first to speak, "I think we should get a big one!" Dad looked at her and smiled. I got up from my chair and turned towards her. "You want a big one Smarti? How big?" _

"_As big as you Smerek!" She answered. "Well we will just have to see what they have when we get there." I said to her._

"_Okay Smerek." _

I felt the car come to a stop and I knew we were there. We all got out of the car and went inside the office. Dad was the first to speak up. "We are looking to get a new dog."

The lady at the desk responded with a smile. "Oh good, first I need to you sign in here on this sheet of paper. State that you are here for a dog and then once you are finished just follow the paw prints on the floor through that door over there. There should be someone in there to unlock the cages for you so you can see how they act with you and your family. Once you find the one you want, just bring me the little slip with their information on it, it should be in a pouch on their cage."

"Thank you very much Ma'am." George replied.

Casey turned towards Marti and picked her up. "Come on Marti, lets go in so we can get a head start before anyone else gets in there." I followed behind them and went through the door just as the lady had stated. Once in there Casey put Marti down to the floor and watched her as she ran to each cage, yelling every once in awhile, "Oh I like this one." Casey was standing at the third cage looking at a brown dog. It was medium sized and looked very soft. "What is your name little one?" I heard Casey ask as she lifted up the information card on the dog. I walked over to her and stood next to her. "Who names a dog 'Puddles'?" I asked once I saw the name on the card. Casey looked over at me and grinned. I felt my heart sink just a little when she answered, "Well it says here on the card, that 'Puddles' is not house broken. Duh Derek can't you read?"

_I hate how she can do that. How she always does that. She can make me feel incredibly stupid in a matter of minutes. _

"Jeez Case, I didn't read that far on the card. No need to be rude about it." I said as I walked off to be next to Marti.

"Do you see anything you like Smarti?"

"Yes, I want all of them. Except that one." She pointed over to a cage that had a big grey dog in it. He looked like a Great Dane. "What's wrong with that one? He is big like you wanted."

"He didn't like me, he made scary noises when I walked by him."  
"Oh I see well, let's go to where Dad and Nora are at and see what they have found."

"Okay Smerek!" I picked her up and led her to our parents.

"Marti, do you like this one?" Nora asked. Lizzie and Edwin came over as well as Casey.

"I don't know can I pet him?" She asked. "Of course you can sweetie." Nora said. We turned around to find the guy to unlock the cage and he was already on his way over.

"So you want to see Princess?" The guy asked. I looked over to Casey and began smirking and she just rolled her eyes. _Can't I do anything right around her? _The guy took the puppy out of the cage and handed her to Marti. "Let me go get a lease and we can take her around back and she how you like walking her." He told Marti. She was a Beagle and appeared to still be very young. The family all walked out with Marti but Casey stayed behind looking at all the different dogs. I heard her mumbled something about it being a shame that if they didn't get adopted that they would be put to sleep. I walked over to where she was and stood next to her again. "You okay Casey?"

"I am fine. Just leave me alone _Derek._" I looked at her with shock. "What if I say no?"

"Then I will just keep walking away from you." She said as she turned on her heel to walk away. I grabbed her arm to stop her and she turned around to look at me. Her face was red with anger. "What do you want? Why do you always have to be around to bother me? I just want to be alone."

"Why? Why do you want to be alone? Why can't I be _with_ you?" I asked only realizing how I said it. I turned around to walk away but it was her who stopped me this time.

"What do you mean, 'be _with_ me?" I stood there staring at her, not answering her question. "Hello? Earth to Derek."

"Nothing, it didn't mean anything. I'll just leave you alone." I said as I headed to the door that the rest of the family went out. I heard her sigh just before I opened the door and walked out. Once outside I saw Marti playing with Princess. Once she saw me she came running up holding a lease attached to Princess. "Dad and Nora said we can get this one! Aren't you excited Smerek?"

"Very excited." I said. "Come one kids lets go sign the papers and get Princess to her new home.

* * *

"But I like the name Princess!" Lizzie yelled.

"Well I don't! It reminds me of my stupid pig-headed ignorant step-brother!" Casey yelled.

_Jeez, I am still in the room here Casey. _

"I want to name it Marti!" Marti tried to say louder than every one else talking. We all stopped and looked at her to question her choice of name.

"Why do you want to call her Marti?" Casey asked. "Because it's my favorite name of course!" She answered.

"Why not Bella?" Edwin threw in his suggestion. "Oh come on Ed, you only want to name it Bella after that character from that movie we saw last week." Lizzie said to Edwin.

"I don't like Bella!" Marti yelled.

"What about Daisy." I offered. Everyone stopped and turned towards me, being that this is the first thing I have said since we got home.

"Oh Smerek, I like Daisy."

"Yeah me too, so Daisy; like the flower?" Casey asked with a smile.

_No I picked it because Dasey is Derek and Casey put together._

"Yeah, like the flower."

* * *

So how was it? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I decided to go ahead and make this into a two-shot. This is pretty much all Dasey and with a little of Daisy. Hope everyone enjoys!!**

* * *

"Alright, so has everyone agreed on Daisy?" George asked us. We all said yes and finally our new puppy had an official name.

"Casey, Derek…" my Mom started, "How about you two go to Petsmart and get Daisy a new collar, name tag and a new leash. I don't think the one they gave us will last much longer."

"Well what about food Mom? We didn't stop and get any before we came home." I questioned. "Oh shoot. You're right, okay, let me make a list of things she will need. You don't mind still going do you?" She asked us.

"No I don't mind at all." I said as I looked over to Derek to was obviously about to put up a fight about going.

"Derek? Is it going to be a problem if you go?" My Mom asked again. "What? Oh no, it's okay. Just let me know when you are ready for us to leave. Oh by the way, Casey; I'm driving." I stood there looking over to him, somewhat shocked. _He didn't even put up a fight to: for one, go out and run errands; for two, go out and run errands with _me_._

"You can drive Derek, that's fine." I said unaware that I was actually talking out loud. "Okay, let's see. Daisy will need that collar, leash and tag…" my Mom started off writing her list. "Dog dishes and a mat to put them on; hmm better write down two dog dishes, if I don't put two I might only end up with one-"

"Or five." Derek chimed in with a smirk.

"Yes, thank you Derek." My mom said as she looked up from her list, then back down, "… a bag of dog food, lets go with Purina One Puppy Chow…Guys will you make sure you get puppy food, not adult. I'll circle it so you don't forget."

"We won't forget Mom." I said "Thank you dear. Okay, so I think we got it all. Wait no, I forgot dog toys. Maybe like a rope or something. And some little bones for her to chew on. Do we need a dog bed? Yeah I am going to write it down anyways." She stopped and looked down at her list. Then finally spoke to us. "Alright kids, you ready to go?"

"Yeah Nora, we are ready." Derek said as he got off his recliner and headed to my Mom to get the list. "Here Casey, you hold this." "Can we take Daisy Mom?"

"Well, I don't know. We don't really know how she will act there, and neither George nor I will be there to make sure nothing happens. I mean what if you two get into a fight?"

"No! If Daisy goes then I want to go!" Marti yelled after taking a break from running around with the new puppy. "Oh come on honey, let them take her." George asked. "But Marti, you need to stay here so that way they can get all the stuff for her." George said talking to Marti. Derek got the leash and put it on Daisy as my Mom gave me her credit card. I looked over the list as we walked outside to the car.

_Things Daisy Will Need_

_Dog collar (pink for girl) _

_Dog leash (also pink matching if possible)_

_Dog tag (pink if they have one, if not just get one that symbolizes 'dog' like the dog bone. Try to get name phone number and address if possible)_

_Dog dishes (__two!__ one for water one for food)_

_Dog mat (to put the dishes on so it doesn't mess up the floor)_

_Purina One Puppy Chow (please please please get 'puppy')_

_Dog toys (rope or balls)_

_Dog bones (little ones that she can fit into her mouth)_

_Dog bed (a girly one if possible) _

_Jeez Mom, I think we got the point, you didn't have to make the list so blunt. Well maybe for Derek, but not for me. _

I opened the passenger side to the car and climbed in pulling on my seatbelt. "Want to turn some music on?" He turned towards me and asked. "Sure, what do you want to listen too?"

"I don't care, just put whatever on."

"Derek, are you feeling alright? Because earlier you kind of said someth-- "

"I am fine Casey; don't worry about what I said earlier."

"Sure." I said as I turned so I was facing the road again. Soon we were pulling into the Petsmart parking lot. "Hey lets take Daisy over there to that grass and see if we can get her to go to the bathroom." I suggested.

"I am sure she is fine. Let's just go inside and buy the stuff we need." He answered. "Derek, come on she hasn't gone the whole time we have had her. I am sure she needs to go." I pleaded. It didn't work. He came up beside me and took the leash from my hand and walked towards the entrance. I grabbed a buggy and headed over to him. "Do you want to push the cart or walk Daisy?"

"I'll walk Daisy, you can push." We walked down the first isle in the dog section which was leashes and collars.

"Okay Mom says she wants pink." I said.

"What? Why pink? That is way to girly."

"That's because she _is_ a girl Derek. She also wants a matching leash if possible."

"Women. Jeez." I heard him say under his breath. "Well what about this one Case?" He held up a solid red collar. Then bent down and put it next to Daisy's fur. "I think this one would look good on her, it stands out."

I walked up next to him and grabbed a solid pink one and held it next to her fur where Derek held his. "Let's see, move the red one real quick. Ew you are right this pink one would look horrible on her. Okay what size do you have in your hand?" I asked as he handed it to me. "Okay this one is way too big." I said.

"What? How do you know?"

"There are sizes on them. And according to this one, it could fit a St. Bernard." I said with a giggle. I dug threw all the red collars until I found one that would fit Daisy. Then I placed it into the buggy. "Wow Case, I sure am glad you came with me, otherwise I would have gotten all the wrong things."

"Did I just hear that right? Did Derek Venturi just say something nice?" I said with a grin. "Thanks Derek."

"Well… yeah… you know." I smiled again and turned back towards the leashes. I found a medium sized one and put it into the buggy as well.

"What's next on this list?" He asked. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked over it.

"Dog tag, but those are up at the front of the store, so next is dog dishes."

"Two, not one or five." He said grinning at me.

"Right Derek."

We started walking further down the isle when all the sudden Derek stopped. "Oh no Daisy! No don't do that here!" I heard him yell. I stopped and turned around and saw Daisy doing her business on the floor. "Hate to say I told you so Derek."

He looked up at me as if he didn't know what to do.

"Casey quick help! What do I do?"

"Stay here I'll be right back." I said as I went down a few isles until I found the little baggies to clean up accidents with. I went back to where Derek and Daisy were, and handed him the bag.

"What do I do with this?" He asked.

"You clean it up, what do you think you do with it?"

"What? No you clean it up."

"Derek, it's not going to kill you, and it's not that hard." I said as I took the bag out of his hand and cleaned up the dog poop. I walked to the end of the isle and threw it away in the trash can. "See how easy that was?" I asked.

"Yeah, better you doing it than me."

I dug in my purse and pulled out a little bottle of hand sanitizer and put a drop on the palm of my hand and began rubbing it in. "Lets just get the rest of the stuff and get home." I said. We got to the next isle that had dog bowls and mats. "Should we get pink?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"Actually I am not sure what to get, there are plastic ones, and then metal ones. The one thing she wasn't specific on." I said.

"Let's get the plastic ones, how about red so everything matches."

"Sure. I like this mat too, it has little paw prints on it." I said holding it up. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I think it would work just fine." He said as he put the two dishes into the cart. "Now what?" He asked. "Dog food is next, but on the next isle are the toys, so let's get the toys first."

I began pushing the buggy again and he walked behind me with Daisy. "Hey Casey, what if he got her some of these clothes thingies?" I turned around and he was holding a dog jumpsuit wearing a grin on his face trying to hold in a laugh. "Oh no, this dog is not wearing clothes."

"Good, I was really hoping you would say that. It is so tacky when people ha--" Just then a lady came walking down the isle with her little Chihuahua wearing a dress. Derek and I looked at each other and quickly pushed the buggy down the isle until we got to the end and finally started laughing. "Derek did you see that ladies reaction? She totally heard you talking about dog clothes."

"I know, I saw." He said still laughing. "Maybe we should come back to the toy section, let's go get the food now."

"Agreed."

We walked down to the back of the store to where the dog food was at. "What are we looking for Case?"

"Purina One." I answered. Derek grabbed a bag and held it up.

"No, it's not Purina Puppy Chow, It's Purina One."

"Oops." He said putting it back down. "Here, it's this one Derek." He came over to where I was and looked at the bags then back up at me. "She forgot to tell us how much to get right?"

"Right. Let's just get this medium sized bag. She shouldn't go through _that_ much right?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Okay so now what's next?"

"Dog toys and bones, and then last we have the dog bed, which is right over here."

I pushed the buggy to the other side of the isle and looked at them. "She wants girly again, but I think the whole red works."

"So you think this one? It's nice and big."

"Yeah, _too _big Derek, she won't get that big, so that one on the top shelf will work. But the question is, how do we get it?" I asked looking over to him.

"I could climb up there."

"Or I could go get help." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Come on Case, live a little. I won't get hurt." He said as he handed the leash to me and began to climb up the shelves.

"I bet you come to eat your words later." I mumbled underneath my breath. Just as I thought, when Derek got to the one we needed, he came falling down, bringing down with him about five other dog beds. I began laughing at him, "I told you so."

"Yeah, whatever Casey. So is this the one we need?"

"Yes. Thank you. So are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"No I am fine. Lucky for me all these dog beds were here for me to fall on."

"Yes, lucky, and surprisingly you didn't knock _that_ many down either."

"Let's get out of here before someone realizes what happened." He said with a grin.

"Okay we are almost done. We need a few toys and some bones."

"Don't forget that tag too."

"I won't." I said as I smiled back at him. We made our way back to the isle with the toys and picked out a rope, and a couple of balls. I grabbed a bag of bones and placed them into the cart.

"Okay Derek I think we are done here. Let's go check out now."

We made our way to the line and waited. There were two people ahead of us checking out. I reached up and grabbed a treat and bent down to give it to Daisy. _Treats!_

"Derek she forgot to write down treats!"

"Oh. Well I'll run and go get them. I think I remember where they are." He said and turned and walked away. By the time he made it back it was almost our turn to check out.

"You think these are the right ones?" He asked. I pulled the box from his hands and looked at them. "Yes, these should work perfectly."

The couple ahead of us were finally through and I could start unloading our cart.

"Oh what a pretty dog, what is your name sweetie?" The lady behind the counter asked as we finished unloading the cart.

"This is Daisy." Derek answered.

"Oh yes, I will need the tokens to get the name tag too." I added.

"Which one would you like?" The lady asked pointing to the chart that had them all on it.

"I think the dog bone would work well. The black one." I answered.

"Okay, no problem. You both remind me of the time my husband and I got our first pet. So is this your first pet you have together?" She asked.

"Oh no, were not together." I answered. Derek came up behind me and put his hand on my lower back and smirked. "Oh don't be so modest honey. Yes this is our first pet." He then nuzzled my cheek and I tried to move away. With out luck I might add.

"Well the total is $85.74. I swiped the card and placed the bags back into the cart. We then made our way to the machine that makes the dog tags.

"Derek what was that all about?"

"I don't know, I guess I thought it would be funny. It was just a joke, so don't get to angry okay?"

"Sure, let's just get this tag and get home." I put the coins into the machine and selected which tag we wanted. "Mom said if we could get our address on there too."

"Ok so first like is the name right?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Go ahead and type it in."

"Okay. Let's see… 'd'…'a'…'s'…'e'…'y'… okay, now next line is phone number."

"Derek! Spell it right. It's D A I S Y."

"Oops! That's right." He pushed the delete button until it was back to 'Da'.

"Why did you try to spell it like that Derek?" I asked

"Umm…oh… I don't know."

"Did you know that Daisy kind of rhymes with Casey?"

"What? Umm… oh yeah? I guess I never thought of that."

"Yeah, and the way you were spelling it the only difference was the 'd'."

"Yep, I still didn't notice it Case."

_Dasey…Derek, Casey, Daisy… Derek…Casey…_

_Dasey?_

_Dasey…?_

_DASEY!_

"Derek! Do you know what I just realized?"

"Wh-What?"

"Derek plus Casey equals Daisy. Well Daisy the way you spelled it. The D a s e y."

"Really? Hmm that is strange… I never notice that before." He said getting a little uncomfortable.

"Why did you really want to name her Daisy? It's not because of the flower is it?"

He stood there still filling out the information on the machine, not looking at me.

"Derek, why? Was it really because of the flower… or something else? Maybe what you mentioned earlier when we were at the dog place?"

"Casey, just drop it."

"So it is because of me." I stated.

"Go ahead, make fun of me."

"Why would I do that? I think it is sweet. So does this mean you… like me?"

He turned towards me, but kept his head down to the ground. "I might like you, maybe just a little bit."

"Really? And here I always thought you hated me."

"No, that was just my way of trying to fight it off, and keep my secret. Look can we drop this I really don't want to embarrass myself anymore than I already have." He said as he turned back to the machine and typed in the last bit of information. It began carving into the dog tag and we stood there and watched it. Once it was done it dropped it down so we could get it. I bent down to grab it the same time Derek did and we both stopped.

"I'll get it." He said barely above a whisper. I began pushing the cart out the door to get to the car. Once we unloaded everything Derek took the buggy to take it to one of those 'return cart' things in the middle of the parking lot. I stood by the car and waited for him to come back.

"Hey Derek?" I asked but he still wouldn't look up at me. "Yeah?"

I pulled his chin up so he would have to look at me. We stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before he tried to pull away again. I leaned in and let my lips barely touch his. I felt him take in a deep breath before he began kissing me back with much force. When we broke apart he was grinning.

"Casey, I hate to even mention this, but you just cheated on Max."

"Oh shit." I said. "Well, there is one thing I can't deny though."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I have never had a kiss like that with Max."

"So, where does this leave us?"

"I am not completely sure. I think I still kind of dislike you, I mean, because you _are_ so mean sometimes. But I defiantly think it's time to break up with Max and see where this could go."

"Hey Case?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You can drive home if you want."

"Thanks Derek."

"I am trying this whole being nice thing. Is it working yet?"

"Sort of." I said with a smile as I climbed into the driver's seat.


End file.
